Come i noccioli di mandorla
by Alexiel.Slicer
Summary: Tokio Hotel Anno 1937 nella campagna siciliana un ragazzo decide di lavorare presso un contadino che ha 4 figlie e necessita di un aiuto. Li troverà l'amore, amore che verrà compromesso e messo a dura prova da una serie di ostacoli tra cui la seconda guerra mondiale.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITOLO 1  
Era un'afosa giornata estiva del luglio del 1937 e i contadini in quel periodo si preparavano a falciare i prati tardivi ed a raccogliere il grano.  
In quel mese le campagne siciliane erano dorate grazie al sole che baciava con i suoi raggi le coltivazioni di grano e frumento facendole brillare e regalando, a chi passava di li, uno spettacolo unico.  
Dalla piccola cascina dove vivevo si vedevano in lontananza le colline brulle che nascondevano il sole al tramonto, facendoci capire che la giornata di faticoso lavoro era terminata.  
A quell'epoca avevo 17 anni ed ero una giovinetta allegra, un peperino che si divertiva a fare il maschiaccio ed avevo anche quella che si chiamava la tipica bellezza mediterranea tanto da non passare inosservata in paese: pelle accarezzata dal sole, lunghi capelli ondulati neri che abitualmente raccoglievo in una grande treccia, grandi occhioni castani che scrutavano curiosi e un corpicino formoso dai fianchi tondi tondi e un seno prosperoso.  
Vivevo in una piccola cascina insieme alla mia numerosa famiglia: papà, mamma e le mie tre sorelle, inclusa me eravamo quattro ragazze; Rosa che aveva ven'tanni ed era la primo genita, Adele ovvero io che ero la seconda, Rachele e Susanna di rispettivamente 14 e 5 anni.  
In uno di quei giorni andai, come sempre, al pozzo per prendere l'acqua e percorsi la solita strada sterrata dove di tanto in tanto passavano i pastori con i loro greggi o in groppa ai loro asini.  
L'aria era pregna di polvere sollevata poco prima da un carretto che era passato a velocità e tossii dal fastidio che mi provocò.  
Il pozzo si trovava sotto le grandi fronde di un vecchio albero dalle spesse radici che uscivano dal terreno sollevandolo. Gettai il secchio vuoto che allo scontro con l'acqua emise un tonfo soffocato e lo risollevai pieno fino all'orlo. Riempii la mia brocca e mi apprestai a ritornare a casa per aiutare mia madre con l'impasto per il pane.  
Appena attraversai il muricciolo di pietra che delineava il confine della nostra proprietà sentii la voce rauca e sempre urlante nel suo ruvido dialetto di mio padre provenire dai campi dietro la cascina. Mi avvicinai per sentire meglio:  
"Allora ragazzo pensi di riuscire a fare il contadino?" domandò a qualcuno  
"Si, la fatica non mi fa paura. Sono venuto qui proprio per lavorare" rispose una voce suadente che mi incuriosì così da farmi sporgere in avanti per vedere chi fosse, ma mio padre si accorse della mia presenza "Adele! Vieni qua!", ubbidii e un pò esitante uscii allo scoperto. Mi ritrovai davanti ad un ragazzo altissimo e dalla pelle rosea. Indossava degli indumenti leggeri, ma ben tenuti e puliti: una camicia bianca aperta sul petto che lo lasciava ammirare senza complimenti da chi lo guardava e un paio di pantaloni marroni. Il viso fu la cosa che mi colpì maggiormente: aveva dei lineamenti che non si erano soliti trovare nella mia terra dove i ragazzi per lo più avevano visi scuri, squadrati e spigolosi. Lui aveva un viso pulito, chiaro che riluceva al sole come se quest'ultimo se ne fosse invaghito e con i suoi raggi lo stesse letteralmente baciando, i tratti erano armoniosi, le labbra carnose e davano l'idea di un'irresistibile morbidezza, il naso era grazioso e ben proporzionato al resto del viso e gli occhi erano di un'espressività accattivante, seducente, ma allo stesso tempo dolci con quelle limpide iridi nocciola, mentre i capelli corvini gli ricadevano lisci e morbidi sulle spalle.  
"Questa è mia figlia Adele" disse mio padre togliendosi dalla bocca uno stelo di grano  
"E' un piacere conoscerti, io sono Bill" disse soave il ragazzo sorridendo e mostrandomi una sfilza di denti bianchi e robusti. Sorrisi a mia volta.  
"Lui mi farà d'aiutante visto che il Signore non mi ha mandato figli maschi" mi informò mio padre "Ora mettiamoci a lavoro però! Chidorme non piglia pesci!" esclamò poi e tutto compiaciuto trascinò il ragazzo con sè per i campi.

Entrai in casa e posai la brocca sul grande tavolo di legno massiccio dove già era posizionata la farina pronta per trasformarsi in impasto.  
"Allora papà alla fine l'ha fatto veramente quello che diceva sempre" dissi rivolgendomi a mia madre, che ormai aveva i capelli stinti dalla vecchiaia e piccole rughe che le deturpavano il viso che un tempo era stato bello, mentre attizzava il fuoco nel grande ed annerito forno a legna  
"Già! Non sono riuscita a togliergli st'idea dalla testa! Pazienza un'altra bocca da sfamare!" rispose rassegnata  
"Quattro braccia sono meglio di due" osservai con convinzione e rimboccandomi le maniche iniziai a mescolare la farina con l'acqua e il lievito.  
La pasta crebbe a dismisura diventando una grande massa corpulenta e con l'aiuto di mia madre iniziai a dividerla in piccole pagnottelle che poi infornammo.

Il sole arrivò al culmine del cielo sovrastando rovente la terra e mia madre mi mandò a chiamare i due uomini a lavoro nei campi per il pranzo.  
Mi addentrai per qualche metro attraverso il grano e trovai quel Bill a petto nudo, il quale riluceva velato di sudore alla luce solare che sembrava lo facesse brillare di luce propria. La fronte era anch'essa perlata da grandi goccioline d'acqua salata e il viso era visibilmente provato dalla fatica, sfoderava due braccia dai muscoli ben delineati così come anche l'addome che inizialmente mi era sembrato esile.  
Restai ad osservarlo incantata per dei minuti; io che non avevo mai degnato di uno sguardo i ragazzi del paese che mi facevano la corte, ma anzi mi divertivo a deriderli ora mi trovavo ammaliata da quel forestiero.  
Si accorse di me e con un sorriso radioso si fermò e in quel momento mi sentii lo stomaco sottosopra, mi sentii strana, mi sentii malata di un qualcosa che a me era ignoto.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2

Feci un respiro profondo e feci per aprire la bocca per avvertire il ragazzo del pranzo, ma non ne ebbi l'occasione a causa di Rosa che piombò alle mie spalle:

"Oh tu devi essere Bill! Vieni in casa il pranzo è pronto" disse in tono svenevole mentre agitava la sua gonna per farsi guardare

"Arrivo subito" disse cordiale il ragazzo che poi si rivolse a me "Suppongo che tu sia venuta per dirmi la stessa cosa"

"Si..." risposi con un lieve sorriso e me ne andai con una smorfia dipinta sul viso.

Ci accomodammo attorno al tavolo con davanti i nostri piatti di ceramica vuoti dai lati scheggiati. Mio padre sedeva a capo tavola, dove alla sua destra stava mia madre e alla sua sinitra il nuovo arrivato affiancato da Rosa che non perdeva occasione di lanciargli sguardi ammiccanti. Mi infastidiva quel suo comportamento. Neanche il tempo di mettere i piedi in casa che faceva la gatta morta con lui, solo perchè era nell'età di maritarsi.

Il capo famiglia iniziò la preghiera e poi mia madre si alzò e passando riempì i nostri piatti con il pentolone della minestra sottobraccio.

Osservai il ragazzo mangiare e lo paragonai a mio padre: quanto erano diversi! Il primo mangiava composto e con calma nonostante la sua voracità causata dalla fatica del lavoro, mentre il secondo mangiava di fretta, con il capo chino sul suo piatto ingurgitando grandi cucchiaiate di cibo ed emettendo, di tanto in tanto, rumori sgradevoli.

Quando terminarono uscirono di nuovo sui campi con i volti rilassati e gli stomaci pieni. Rosa e Rachele andarono alla fontana a lavare le stoviglie, mentre io andai alla ricerca di Susanna che dopo aver ripulito il suo piatto si era volatilizzata.

Uscii di casa e mi portai una mano sulla fronte proteggendomi gli occhi dall'accecante luce del sole che colpiva a picco la cascina.

Urlai più volte "Susanna" senza ricevere alcuna risposta. Sentii la sua inconfondibile risata cristallina provenire da dietro, così girai la casa per andare sui campi e sorprendentemente fu proprio li che la trovai. I suoi capelli rossicci si intravedevano tra le spighe di grano dorate, così mi avvicinai: Susanna stava in piedi con un grande sorriso stampato sul visino roseo a giocare con il ragazzo nuovo.

"Scusala se ti ha dato noie..." dissi rammaricata

"Oh, non mi ha affatto disturbato, anzi..." disse il ragazzo sorridente mentre si alzava in tutta la sua altezza

"Andiamo Susanna" dissi prendendo la mano della bambina

"No, voglio stare un altro pò con Bill!" protestò questa

"Ma deve lavorare, se no papà lo sgrida" cercai di farla ragionare

"No!" esclamò Susanna mettendo il broncio

"Dai, lasciala qui non mi da alcun fastidio" disse il ragazzo sfoderando un grande sorriso

"Ok, rimango pure io tanto non ho niente di meglio da fare" dissi facendo spallucce.

Mi misi in un angolo insieme a Susanna e restammo a guardare Bill lavorare: era tanto bello ed elegante anche mentre compiva quei semplici e grezzi movimenti.

"Adele!" urlò da lontano mio padre che man mano andava avvicinandosi con passo pesante e deciso

"Si?" domandai impallidendo per paura di un suo fraintendimento

"Chi ci fai ca?" mi domandò una volta a pochissimi metri da noi inarcando uno dei suoi spessi sopraccigli

"Susanna non si vuole muovere di qui" dissi cercando di nascondere il tremolio della mia voce

"Vai da Rosario e fatti dare i due sacchi di farina che mi deve" mi ordinò ed annuii levandomi subito in piedi per adempiere al mio compito "Bill va con lei" aggiunse poi

"Ed io?" chiese Susanna piagnucolando

"Vai con loro" disse secco mio padre e si girò scomparendo tra il grano.

Ci incamminammo verso la campagna di Rosario che era un bel pò di metri più in là della nostra. Camminavo sul ciglio della strada a mo di acrobata tra la strada dissestata e l'erba secca a fianco del ragazzo, mentre Susanna stava davanti a noi e saltellava canticchiando come una capretta felice al pascolo.

"Allora da dove vieni, Bill?" domandai con una spiccata curiosità

"Da una piccola cittadina della Germania" rispose il ragazzo abbozzando un lieve sorriso

"Dalla Germania?! Così lontano? E che ci fai qui?" gli domandai sorpresa

"Volevo vedere posti nuovi e lavorare..." rispose semplicemente

"E per lavoro intendi fare il contadino? E' molto faticoso..." osservai

"Lo so, ma mi piace. Trovo che sia bello prendersi cura della terra che in cambio ti da di che mangiare e poi l'aria fresca che si respira qui e questo bellissimo sole oscurano ogni fatica" disse con una vena di estasi nella voce e respirando a pieni polmoni con gli occhi chiusi. Lo guardai divertita: era un tipo alquanto insolito. Dalle mie parti a quell'epoca sognavano le città e lavori dotti come fare il dottore, il banchiere o altro, di certo i ragazzi della sua età non bramavano di lavorare la terra che a volte non ti dava una quantità sufficiente di cibo e non ti permetteva di vivere una vita agiata e piena di comodità.

"E la tua famiglia che ha pensato di questa tua decisione?" gli chiesi subito dopo

"L'hanno accettata, dopo tutto sono abbastanza grande da poter decidere da solo che fare della mia vita, non credi?" disse

"Oh, ma certo! Peccato che qui e soprattutto per noi ragazze non è così semplice...deve essere bella la Germania" dissi sospirando guardando il cielo di un azzurro limpido e quelle parole suonavano tanto un pensiero detto ad alta voce

Bill fece una smorfia "E' solo grigia e fredda" mormorò e in quel preciso momento varcammo la recinsione della proprietà di Rosario.

L'uomo era intendo a mungere le mucche e quando ci vide alzò una mano in segno di saluto.

"Cosa ti porta qui, Adele?" domandò con la sua voce bassa e resa cupa dal troppo tabacco che fumava

"Mio padre mi ha mandato per prendere i due sacchi di farina che gli dovete" gli spiegai

"Michele! Moviti veni!" urlò e sentendo quel nome rabbrividii. Michele era il figlio di Rosario ed era uno dei miei tanti corteggiatori e anche il più asfissiante.

"Eccomi papà! Dimmi!" disse il ragazzo una volta davanti al padre. Era magro, magro tanto che le si vedevano le costole, aveva la pelle scura, capelli crespi e ribelli neri come la pece e degli occhietti piccoli anch'essi neri.

"Da ad Adele due sacchi di farina" disse l'uomo e il ragazzo si drizzò sulla schiena e sorridendomi scoprendo due vuoti nell'arcata inferiore della mandibola disse "Vieni"

trattenni a stento una smorfia di disgusto e portai un piede in avanti per seguirlo nel granaio, ma Bill mi bloccò posando una sua mano affusolata e chiara sulla mia spalla "Vado io" disse e seguì il ragazzo. Cinque minuti dopo uscì dall'edificio con due grandi sacchi di farina sulle spalle e rimasi a bocca aperta: nessun segno di fatica o di eccessivo sforzo che gli deturpavano il bel viso, la schiena non era curva sotto quel peso, ma la sua postura era eretta, elegante e sinuosa.

"Possiamo andare" disse una volta di fronte a me

"Posso aiutarti se vuoi..." biascicai in malo modo ancora sotto l'effetto ammaliatore di quella visione

"Tranquilla, c'è la faccio da solo" disse sorridendo in un modo meraviglioso scoprendo una sfilza di denti bianchissimi e perfetti, e insieme ci apprestammo a ripercorrere la stessa strada appena fatta per ritornare a casa.

E durante il ritorno io e Susanna ci misimo a cantare sotto lo sguardo divertito del ragazzo, mentre il sole andava a nascondersi dietro le brulle colline tingendo il cielo di un rosso vermiglio-arancio:

"Cala la sira supr' 'a campagna,

spunta la luna dalla muntagna,

passa 'n carrettu ppi lu stratuni,

canta 'na vuci 'na bella canzuna..."

"Dovresti imparare anche a me questa canzone"

"Lo farò con grandi piaciri" dissi in un siciliano contaminato, che uscì candido dalla mia bocca per non rovinare quel momento di lietezza con la sua ruvidità.


	3. Chapter 3

Il mattino seguente mia madre mi mandò a raccogliere gli asparagi selvatici che crescevano lungo i cigli delle strada o tra l'erba per fare le focacce, così mi armai del cestino che io stessa avevo intrecciato a mano e uscii di casa.  
Fuori l'aria era tiepida e il canto delle cicali aleggiava per tutta la campagna circostante. Trovai Bill intento a mungere una mucca, mentre sul suo viso vi era dipinta una graziosa smorfia.  
"Buon giorno" dissi avvicinandomi a lui con un sorrisetto divertito e Bill mi guardò ancora con quella smorfia che gli attanagliava il volto "Qual è il problema?" chiesi aggrottando la fronte  
"Non so mungere" ammise lui con un mormorio imbarazzato  
e a quella rivelazione scoppiai a ridere "Ti insegno io" dissi e posando il cestino sull'erba presi le mammelle della mucca e cominciai a far uscire il latte nel secchio con movimenti delle mani decisi e regolari "Si fa così! Non è difficile! Prova" dissi porgendo le mammelle al ragazzo che nell'afferrarle sfiorò una mia mano. Quel semplice contatto fece fare un tonfo sordo al mio cuore che mi rimbombò nelle orecchie: la sua mano era così liscia e morbida, priva di calli o di visciche e fui sempre più convinta che quel lavoro per lui era inadatto. Lui che era così bello e perfetto tanto da sembrare fragile.  
"Così?" mi domandò poi interrompendo lo scorrere dei miei pensieri che mi avevano aggredito inaspettatamente  
"S-si" biascicai  
"Dove stavi andando di bello?" mi chiese accompagnato da un sorriso  
"A raccogliere gli asparagi" mormorai  
"Oh e dove crescono?" seguitò a domandarmi  
"In giro per la campagna" dissi  
"Deve essere bello..." disse  
"Perchè non vieni?" gli chiesi  
"Non posso, dopo questa devo mungerne altre sei" disse con una smorfia dispiaciuta  
"Mungi questa e poi andiamo, ti aspetto" asserrii  
"Tuo padre si arrabbierà..."  
"Dai non ci mettiamo molto! Quando torniamo ti prometto che ti aiuto a mungere le altre. Vedrai non se ne accorgerà!" lo rassicurai  
Bill mi guardò esitante per dei secondi e poi disse "Va bene, mi hai convinto!".  
Finì di mungere la mucca e insieme andammo alla ricerca degli asparagi.  
Camminammo sulla strada dove di tanto in tanto trovavamo l'oggetto della nostra ricerca che cresceva tra i muretti di pietra grezza e l'erba secca.  
"Ti faccio vedere un posto che amo e dove crescoro, anche, gli asparagi" dissi dopo un pò e lo portai in uno sterminato prato verde ricoperto da un tappeto rosso formato dalle corolle dei papaveri rossi che crescevano indisturbati in quel luogo, dove le farfalle variopinte vi si posavano e sorvolavano leggiadre, mentre nell'aria l'odore del polline era forte, ma al tempo stesso delicato.  
"Ti piace?" gli domandai compiaciuta  
"Tanto! E' bellissimo!" disse lui osservando estasiato quello spettacolo che la natura offriva  
"Sai, i papaveri sono i miei fiori preferiti! Fortunatamente da queste parti crescono ovunque...li trovo davvero belli" dissi e mormorai l'ultima frase  
"Sono d'accordo con te" e così dicendo si abbassò e raccolse un papavero che poi con maestria sistemò tra i miei capelli concludendo con un meraviglioso sorriso. Sotto quel gesto arrossii e mi limitai ad abbassare lo sguardo e camminargli accanto in silenzio, poi gli lanciai un'occhiata furtiva e vidi il suo viso chiaro illuminato candidamente dal sole che con la sua luce faceva risaltare quegli armoniosi lineamenti e soprattutto le sue labbra rosee.  
"Guarda! Ne ho trovati alcuni!" esclamò soddisfatto e dopo aver raccolto gli asparagi li mise dentro il mio cestino che tenevo sottobraccio. Senza rendermene conto lo guardai con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra e con gli occhi persi nei suoi movimenti.  
"Cosa c'è?" mi domandò piegando la testa da un lato  
distolsi lo sguardo da lui e con piccoli passi danzati mi misi a cantare:

"Sugnu 'nnamuratu, pazzu e dispiratu, pirchì la me zita vasari nun si fa;  
e nun c'è manera chi si pirsuadi, anchi si mi vidi ca smàniu dici: - no !  
Dammi dammi 'na vasata, vucca duci 'nzuccarata,  
si mi duni 'na vasata, bedda mia chi mali c'è.  
Quannu tu mi sei d'accantu, nun capisciu mai cchiù nenti,  
sentu comu un focu ardenti chi m'abbruscia sangu e cor."

Bill mi guardava divertito e con le labbra incurvate in un sorriso, mentre io lo spronavo a ballare insieme a me "Non so i passi" protestò  
"Basta che mi segui" ribattei e prendendolo per le mani lo feci muovere al ritmo del mio canto. Girammo e muovemmo i piedi a mo di danza per tutto il prato mentre ridevamo, finchè stanchi non cademmo sul soffice manto di papaveri.  
"Sei davvero brava a cantare e anche a ballare" disse il ragazzo ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra  
"Grazie! Anche tu non sei da meno..." mormorai con il fiatone, mentre alzavo la testa appoggiandomi sul gomito  
"Qui è meraviglioso" disse in un profondo sospiro, con il viso rivolto al cielo e con una mano sul petto e l'altra dietro la testa.  
Non fiatai. Non avevo parole per descrivere quel momento, per descrivere come mi sentivo. Restai ad osservarlo incantata e sarei potuta rimanere in quel modo anche per l'eternità. Solo che purtroppo così non potè essere: il sole era già alto nel cielo segno che il mezzogiorno era alle porte.  
"Dobbiamo andare se no facciamo tardi" mormorai con un velo d'amarezza  
Bill a quelle parole arricciò le labbra "Va bene, anche se mi dispiace...dovremmo rivenirci qui..." concluse sorridente  
"Certo! Alla prossima mungitura!" dissi ridendo  
"Oddio! Le mucche! Tuo padre mi uccide!" esclamò agitato mentre si levava bruscamente in piedi  
"Corriamo!" dissi alzandomi in piedi e sistemando la gonna, poi afferrai al volo il mio cestino e cominciammo a correre.  
Arrivammo esausti nella cascina e senza farci vedere andammo dalle mucche che mungemmo ad una velocità fuori dal normale.  
Susanna fece capolino dalla porta della cascina ed urlò "Adele! Veni c'a mamma è siddiata cu tia!". Feci un respiro profondo ed a malincuore lasciai Bill per entrare in casa dove trovai mia mamma con un'espressione severa "Tutto questo tempo per prendere un pò d'asparagi?" mi rimproverò  
deglutii "Non c'è n'erano molti qua vicino così mi sono dovuta allontanare" mi giustificai  
"Spero che sia davvero così" borbottò guardandomi di sottecchi.  
Dopo qualche minuto mio padre piombò a casa seguito da Bill "Devi essere più veloce a mungere la prossima volta!" gli diceva, mentre il ragazzo imbarazzato si scusava.  
Durante il pranzo Bill mi lanciò con discrezione delle occhiate fugaci che quando finimmo di mangiare e lui andò nei campi dove lo raggiunsi si trasformarono in parole: "Grazie per la bella mattinata! Spero che si ripeterà..."  
"Puoi starne certo" risposi nascondendo la mia felicità.  
Mi sdraiai all'ombra di un grande albero li vicino e mi lasciai cullare piacevolmente dal dolce suono di quelle parole.


End file.
